Locations (Burnout Paradise)
Burnout Paradise is set in a fictional city called Paradise City, located somewhere on the eastern coast of the United States. The player can freely drive around the city and engage an Event at any traffic signal. As with the previous games in the Burnout Series, there is varied terrain in Paradise City ranging from downtown streets to mountains. However, this is all contained within one open area that players can drive freely in. Paradise City is divided into 5 districts, which make up two general areas of the landscape, the urban area and the rural area. Downtown Paradise, Harbor Town, and Palm Bay Heights make up the urban area, while Silver Lake and White Mountain make up the more rural area. These districts are further divided into sub-districts, each with a slightly different design sense, from abandoned warehouses to beachfront hotels. In the Big Surf Island Update, an Island of the same name was added off of the East coast of Paradise City, expanding Paradise's driving terrain and adding a new district and five new sub-districts. When taking into account the island, the original area of Paradise is commonly referred to as the mainland. Paradise City has an area of 26 square miles, and approximately 218 miles of drivable road. This does not include Big Surf Island. The area has many landmarks for the player to explore, discover and use, such as a major highway (I-88), which provides a handy way to cross large areas of the city. I-88 is one of the ways the player can access the country area, the others being West Crawford Drive and Lawrence Road in the North and the South Bay Expressway Suspension Bridge in the South. In Downtown Paradise, Webster Avenue is one of the main routes, with the freeway directly below. In the western side of the city, Nelson Way is a common thoroughfare which extends around Silver Lake and White Mountain. South Mountain Drive is also a long route which outreaches to the West and winds up the mountains. One of the more gameplay-centric features of the city is the use of finishing landmarks for the mainland Race, Marked Man, Burning Route, Burning Ride and Midnight Ride events. There is one landmark for each point of the compass: *Maplemount Country Club (North) *Coastguard HQ (North-East) *Waterfront Plaza (East) *Wildcats Baseball Stadium (South-East) *Fort Lawrence Naval Yard (South) *Lone Stallion Ranch (South-West) *Wind Farm (West) *Crystal Summit Observatory (North-West) Downtown Paradise Motor City (a Downtown Paradise sub-district) is the initial starting area for players when they start the game. The northern section is more of a warehouse area with a lighthouse, while the southern is a business area containing the skyscrapers that can be seen from Palm Bay, Harbor Town, and Big Surf Island. It is the only region in the game to contain three finishing landmarks, The Coastguard HQ, Waterfront Plaza and the Wildcats Baseball Stadium. Downtown Paradise *2nd Street *3rd Street *Andersen Street *Franke Avenue *Fry Avenue *Glancey Avenue *King Avenue *Paradise Avenue *Webster Avenue Motor City *7th Street *9th Street *Angus Wharf *East Crawford Drive *I-88 Section 2 *Patterson Avenue *Watt Street *Webster Avenue River City *1st Street *2nd Street *Fry Avenue *Glancey Avenue *Harber Street *I-88 Section 1 *Manners Avenue *Root Avenue Waterfront *2nd Street *3rd Street *4th Street *Andersen Street *Angus Wharf *Webster Avenue Harbor Town Harbor Town is an industrial area of Paradise City, especially in the Southern edge. The West area of this region contains the Rockridge Dam and the South Bay Expressway Suspension Bridge, two ways to get into the country area. Harbor Town's finishing landmark is the Naval Yard, which also serves as the base for the Robbers team in the Cops and Robbers online game mode. Paradise Wharf *1st Street *Evans Boulevard *Hamilton Avenue *Harber Street *Manners Avenue *Shepherd Avenue *South Bay Expressway *Warren Avenue Park Vale *2nd Street *Hall Avenue *Harber Street *Hubbard Avenue *Lambert Parkway *South Rouse Drive Rockridge Cliffs *Casey Pass *East Lake Drive *Geldard Drive *Hubbard Avenue *I-88 Section 4 *Lambert Parkway *Manners Avenue South Bay *Gabriel Avenue *Hall Avenue *I-88 Section 4 *Lambert Parkway *Manners Avenue *Parr Avenue *South Rouse Drive *South Bay Expressway Palm Bay Heights Palm Bay Heights is the more "relaxed" end of the city, containing shops and hotels, as well as some small residential areas. The Southern area also contains some small high-rise buildings. Palm Bay's Landmark is the Maplemount Country Club, which doubles as the base for the Cops in Cops and Robbers. Major landmarks include Big Surf Beach with complimentary Ferris Wheel, the Lawrence Road tunnel, which heads into the country area, and the large Paradise City sign on the Western Hills, which is visible even from Paradise Keys Bridge on Big Surf Island. This hill obscures any view of the main city from the country area. Big Surf *9th Street *East Crawford Drive *Hawley Avenue *Hudson Avenue *I-88 Section 2 *Moore Avenue *Nakamura Avenue *Sullivan Avenue Ocean View *3rd Street *5th Street *7th Street *9th Street *Hamilton Avenue *Hubbard Avenue *Lambert Parkway *Lawrence Road *Newton Drive *West Crawford Drive Twin Bridges *5th Street *7th Street *Franke Avenue *Hamilton Avenue *Paradise Avenue *Riverside Avenue *Root Avenue West Acres *2nd Street *3rd Street *5th Street *Evans Boulevard *Franke Avenue *Hamilton Avenue *Young Avenue Silver Lake Silver Lake represents the Eastern portion of the country area, and the only region without a finishing landmark. Silver Lake is also the name of the lake in the center of the country area, next to which lies a hidden abandoned Airfield. Other landmarks include the Dead Man's Edge jump with its own restaurant, and a small island resort and beachfront in the Northern portion of the lake. Also, there is a secret ramp off of W.Crawford Drive that gives you access to N. Rouse Drive right above the tunnel in Heartbreak Hills. Eastern Shore *East Lake Drive *Nelson Way *Ross Drive *West Crawford Drive Heartbreak Hills *East Lake Drive *I-88 Section 3 *Lawrence Road *North Rouse Drive *Nelson Way *Rack Way *Ross Drive * West Crawford Drive Hillside Pass *Lewis Pass *North Rouse Drive White Mountain White Mountain is the Western end of the country area, and contains the Lone Stallion Ranch, Wind Farm, and Observatory finishing landmarks. Like Silver Lake, it has a much lower density than that of the main city as this does not have as many intersections or as much traffic as the city. Notable landmarks include an abandoned quarry, a Figure 8 Stock Car Racing Track in the south, and Sunset Valley Town with its own Tennis Stadium. Also included in this area is the Rockridge Dam Super Jump, which is the largest (measured by height) in the original game (excluding Big Surf Island). There is also a hidden road for those who want to discover as much as they can so stay aware of a red sign north from Dead Mans Edge! Crystal Summit *North Mountain Drive *Read Lane *Uphill Drive Lone Peaks *Hans Way *Lucas Way *Casey Pass *South Mountain Drive *Schembri Pass Sunset Valley *Cannon Pass *Chubb Lane *Nelson Way *West Lake Drive Big Surf Island Big Surf Island is the name of the collective sub-districts on Paradise City's east coast. Being a vacation spot, it has a much more tropical, holiday getaway feel than the mainland, with Palm Trees and many Hotels. Like the mainland, it is also split into an urban and a rural area. It contains many jumps that are much larger than those elsewhere in Paradise City, including the famous Crash TV Ski Jump and Perren's Point Lighthouse Jump. Major landmarks include Taylor Jay Towers, the Inspiral Car Park, two construction sites in the city and outskirts, a marina, and large beach area. Paradise Keys Bridge *Paradise Keys Bridge North Beach *Daniell Way *Glover Way *Huntley Boulevard *McDonald Road *Shires Drive Midtown *Huntley Boulevard *Lipscomb Way *Shires Drive South Coast *Grange Hill *Griffin Boulevard *Jacobs Street *Pitt Avenue *Shires Drive Perren's Point *Maguire Road *Pitt Avenue Notes *Paradise City is probably named after a 1987 Guns N' Roses single, which is always the first track played when the game is started. *The original seal of Paradise City features an Eye of Providence as featured on the reverse of the Great Seal of the United States, a 1982 Electronic Arts logo, and Latin motto "Loco Pedal Ut Metal" and "Ledo Is" around it. This roughly translates to the phrase "Pedal to the metal" and "Hit It". **The current seal (in v1.90 update) now features an orange seal with a city silhouette of Big Surf Island in it and blue rims around it. **The Paradise City seal made a cameo in the Wii U release of Need For Speed: Most Wanted (2013) where it has been stamped on one of the delivery crates inside a secret garage after entering a Mario-themed Warp Pipe, an easter egg. *Many of the areas, regions and zones in Paradise City are named after similar tracks from previous Burnout titles. Harbor Town, River City and Hillside Pass are from Burnout 1, White Mountain, Motor City, Paradise Keys Bridge (Sunshine Keys) and Lone Peaks are from Burnout Revenge, and Waterfront, Downtown and Silver Lake are from Burnout 3. Burnout 2 contains the most references, with Palm Bay Heights, Heartbreak Hills, Crystal Summit, Sunset Valley, Big Surf and Big Surf Island all being named after tracks and routes from the game. I-88 is also named after the Interstate 88 track, and the Rockridge Dam is similar to the dam seen in the Crystal Summit Lake track. The Perren's Point region is also very similar to the coastal stretch from Big Surf Shores, which contains a split tunnel coming from a beachfront, hilly terrain, a road split with grass in the middle, and a small winding section up a hill. *An early map released for the game depicted a much larger Paradise City. Harbor Town was greatly expanded, Big Surf Island was an airport (similar to the Airport Terminal tracks from Burnout 2) and a southern factory zone existed in the far south. The area as a whole was also a lot bigger, so the city region appears to be much more dense with streets than the current version and I-88 was a much longer route. Only the Silver Lake and White Mountain areas appear the same as the current version. **DJ Atomika mentioned that a local airport just east to the waterfront plaza had been sunk due to a heavy storm. Causing some areas to be completely submerged which explains why the original concept was scrapped. *A later but still premature, map shows the modern map layout of Paradise but in a more tropical climate akin to what is seen on Big Surf Island. *While the name Paradise City refers mainly to the urban area in the East, it can also refer to the location as a whole. *Interestingly on the Gold Coast on the East side of Australia, there is a Paradise Island and an outlet center called Harbour Town (however the resemblance for both is in name only). Category:Lists Category:Locations Category:Paradise City streets Gallery Image:Original Map.jpg|An early concept of Paradise City. Image:Paradise Streets (older).jpg|The Paradise City map before the Big Surf Island Update. Image:Paradise City Regions.jpg|A full map of the Paradise City regions along with their sub-districts.